The Other Side of the Call
by punkdaydreamer
Summary: Set in SPY during the call with Ned and Carson. What happened between Ned and Carson before and after they called Nancy and who else might have heard that call... my personal editing of the original game plot read to find out


**Hey readers I know it has been a REALLY long time, but I have honestly ran out of twilight related ideas. I am past my twilight phase and can't write any more twilight stories straight twilight or cross overs. BUT I have had a Nancy Drew spark with the game the Silent Spy. So this is a kind of a tease for what is to come because I have a longer story in mind that adds my own personal twist to the game. So enjoy the one who and review it. the more reviews i get the faster I'll try to get the story or at least a good number of chapters finished to post them. **

*** I DO NOT OWN NANCY DREW OR ANY NANCY DREW RELATED OBJECTS IDEAS OR CHARACTERS***

* * *

It was the mid afternoon when a car pulled up to an apparently silent home. There was a single car in the driveway, femin blue convertible with the roof up in the warm weather. A black car pulls in driveway the engine cuts out and a few minutes later a young man steps out of the car. None of the neighbors that are outside seem perturbed by his presence at the house, some even wave at him as he walks to the door. He goes through the motions waving and smiling but he still seems nervous. He reaches the door and takes out a key unlocking and opening the door. We walks in quickly closing and locking it behind him.

He starts talking to himself under his breath and moves quickly up the stairs, the housekeeper is gone for the weekend even the dog is gone. He swiftly moves up the stairs and makes a left at the top of the stairs. there is small circular area with a chair and a door to the man's left we walked directly to the door and turned the knob and found it unlocked. He sighed in relief but his relief vanished as he saw all the possible locations that the singular piece of paper that was his end goal. He quickly got to work open draws and flipping through the large quantities of papers.

He worked quickly and diligently trying to cover as much ground as quickly as possible. In his concentration of he didn't hear the car pull into the driveway. Unbeknownst to him, the count down clock of time to hide was quickly running out and he was still in plain sign of anybody entering the room.

The front door opened and closed with two laughing people, a man and woman, and the young man still rummaging each in their own world. The pair walked into the house when the man upstairs stepped on the wrong floor board. The laughter died down and the man upstairs froze.

Simultaneously all three had the very similar thoughts

Get out of here Ned!

Keep Carson safe!

Keep Carolyn safe!

and then they were all on the move and meet in the middle with a start.

"Ned!?" The rage was clear on the older man's face.

"Mr. Drew! Please Mr. Drew I can explain." The younger man looked, terrified but had some confusion when he saw the strange woman.

"oh you are going to explain, lets go." Mr. Drew walked down the steps in a rage the woman and Ned both followed. The walk was quiet and tense as they moved to the family room where Ned sat on a single seat while the woman sat on the couch and Mr. Drew stood and paced the floor.

"Carson please sit down, I'm sure there is a good explanation for all of this."

"There is, but it is fair from good." Carson said still pacing. He stopped in front of the woman. "That is Ned Nickerson, he is Nancy's boyfriend"

"Yea that's me I don't normally do this honestly Nancy just needed some help and since she's not here to do it..."

"And that is why it is a bad reason."

"Well lets just call Nancy and figure this all out" she explained holding one of Carson's hands trying to calm him down. She looked over at the scared man "I'm Carolyn Keene by the way Ned" He didn't dare talk again, but he smiled gently at her.

"Ned take out your phone Nancy will never pick up if she sees my name on the caller id" He nodded and his phone was out and on speaker as a young girl picked up.

"Hi, Nancy."

"So how'd…Am i on speakerphone?" despite the situation all three people had looks of relief that she had answered the phone and didn't sound like she was in danger or hurt. But even with this short relief nothing about the situation had changed and the anger returned.

"Yeah"

"Yes, Nancy, you are on the speakerphone."

"Oh"

"Mmm-hmm"

"I would like to remind…"

"Shut up, Ned."

Carolyn had a look of shock on her face at how Carson reacted to Ned trying to, she assumed defend himself.

"Don't talk to Ned that way!"

"Actually… at this..ah… juncture, that night be warranted."

"Thank you, Ned."

"You're welcome."

The rage seemed to disappear as far as Carolyn could tell, but she was wrong.

"Shut up Ned"

"Nancy - do you want to take a guess at why i'm upset with Ned right now?"

"He broke into the house?"

Carson's eyes seemed to widen as did Ned's as both men seemed to forget about that part forcing Carson to take a breath to calm himself down.

"Well, can't say that doesn't factor in. I am upset with Ned because he let you talk him into something dangerous - and he wasn't smart enough to stop you."

"Whoa, hold on." Nancy finally jumped back into the conversation as Ned suddenly stood up, his cell phone safely on the coffee table between the two men.

"All due respect, Mr Drew. You're wrong."

"All due respect, Mr Nickerson, you're a complete-"

Ned didn't even what to know what his girlfriend's father was going to say he was so he quickly jumped in. "Let me finish. I know how serious this is, but I also know Nancy."

" Better than her own father I assume?"

There was plenty of hostility building, but all three people in the room managed to maintain control of it even after such an accusation.

"As well as. But I can admit something you can't."

"And just what exactly is that?"

"Nothing I say is going to stop Nancy - not this time. I understand why you don't want to help her. But that will only make it more dangerous for Nancy. She called me because she knows my faith in her is stronger than my fear for her. So - now you can tell me to shut up."

Carson was in shock between Ned standing his ground in front of him and the fact that he was absolutely right.

"The poem is on the top shelf of the bedroom closet - can you go get it and give me a moment with Nancy?"

"Sure thing Mr. Drew. Sorry I burgled your house." Ned walked upstairs directly to where Carson instructed and quickly found the poem and walked down stairs. Mr Drew was sitting there with Carolyn and she was rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Here is the poem Mr Drew"

"Thanks Ned i'm going to get this mailed to Nancy right now, but I want to talk to you when I get back Ned."

"You can stay here with me while Carson is gone I know i'm not Miss Hannah, but i can get us some iced tea to drink while we wait" Carolyn offered while Carson nodded in agreement.

"Sure Miss Keene that sounds great, and I'll be here when you get back Mr Drew."

There were nods all around when the two older people separated leaving Ned sitting in the family room. Soon the two were by themselves and Carolyn was back with the iced tea.

"So you are dating Nancy?"

"Mes ma'am, we have been dating for around three years now."

"That is so nice, so you help her on her cases sometimes?"

"yes normally behind the scenes stuff like getting information like she wants for this case."

Carolyn nodded and seemed a bit confused "Carson has described some of Nancy's cases to me and he didn't seem so nervous or upset about the other ones compared to this one."

Ned looked away nervous. "This one is different and a lot more dangerous."

"Why?"

"Because Nancy is personally invested in this case and it might interfere with her judgement." Ned took a deep breath and looked at Carolyn. "it isn't my story to tell, but it has to do with Nancy's mom and some new information surrounding her last days and her death."

Carolyn tensed though Ned couldn't figure it out.

"what is she looking into?"

"everything, Nancy doesn't like unanswered questions and questions around her mother are some of her favorites" he said with a gentle smiled and a loving eye roll.

Now that was something Carolyn smiled at. "You really love her don't you? And no matter how strong you sounded on the phone you are still afraid for her."

"I do and I am it is killing me that she is so far away and I can't be there to help her at a moment's notice, but I know she has to get the answers and I need to trust that she will have enough judgement to get herself home to her father to her friends and to me."He looked over at Carolyn and had a very strange feeling about her, but he could place it.

They sat in silence for a while and Mr Drew walked into the room and Carolyn left taking her cue to leave. Mr. Drew sat down before Ned could stand and the two men of one girl's world stood at a stand still.

"So Ned -"

"I know I was rude to call you out like that Mr Drew, but I needed to get the message across you to and I wouldn't have done it if there was another way."

"I know Ned and I am proud of you for doing that."

Ned did a double take. "You are proud of that?"

"Yes, I know you stand up for Nancy, that time when Brenda tried to frame Nancy almost go away with it was a strong example of that, but I didn't know if you would stand up to me if that is what you needed to do to help Nancy."

"I would do anything for Nancy Mr Drew, I feel as sick to my stomach as you do, but I know that I have to trust that Nancy knows what she's doing."

"Do you love Nancy?"

"Will all my heart I would would do anything for her."

"Would you die for her?" Carson asked he watched Ned as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't die for her Mr Drew, but I will fight for her till my last breath and will never leave her unprotected"

Carson smiled and nodded he stood and and Ned quickly followed. "I approve and give my blessing Ned."

"What Mr. Drew?" Ned was in shock over the statement and looked to Mr Drew for clarification.

"You have been acting I like did when I was going to propose to Kate, the difference was that I didn't ask for her father's blessing." Carson stepped closer to Ned. "I know that you and Nancy's relationship was eventually going to lead to this and I'm happy about that."

Ned smiled and shook hands with Mr Drew who pulled in in a manly single armed hug patting his back. "Thank you Mr Drew."

"Thank you Ned, but when she says yes don't call me Mr Drew anymore you'll be a part of the family." The two men separated smiling "By then you should be calling me dad Ned."

And with that the men separated for the time being knowing that they would be seeing a lot more of each other once Nancy got home.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like the story and i hope it got your a pities wet for the longer stories and if it has review this story so i know you want more and i get the story written faster. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
